


Hear the wind breathe

by Relina



Series: DBD Ghost Face shorts [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relina/pseuds/Relina
Summary: Danny has arrived at a weird place. It seems abandoned.He doesn't quite think this is what he was promised.all works in this series stand alone.
Series: DBD Ghost Face shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930759
Kudos: 12





	Hear the wind breathe

**Author's Note:**

> wrote another thing. this guy is a piece of work.. lol. anyway enjoy another danny story
> 
> (would probably take requests for scenarios if anyones interested? youre probably not interested tho)

Danny surveyed his surroundings.

The place was bleak and very much abandoned. He strained his hearing, but nothing was making any kind of noise.

He turned in place. Behind him were more trees. In fact he couldn’t see anything but trees.

He raised a hand to run through his hair, but stopped when it caught his eye. He examined it.

His hand was clad in a different glove than he usually wore. Might even call it better quality. He frowned. He wasn’t wearing gloves before he got here.

He looked down himself.

While it was largely similar to what he usually wore as the Ghost Face, it wasn’t quite right. He gave a little tug on one of the belts around his waist.

He sighed. He ran that hand through his hair. Or he would have if he hadn’t discovered the fact that he was wearing his mask.

Now that he was aware, he could feel it on his face. He started getting unnerved. For all that he was used to wearing it, he wasn’t that used. And he also wasn’t that unobservant. He pulled the mask off his head.

On closer examination it looked exactly like the one he’d wear while indulging in his hobby. He ran his finger along the edge.

Danny looked up at the sky.

Something moved at the edge of his vision and he turned to face it, face scowling. There was nothing there.

He tugged the mask on again, looking around cautiously. Then he noticed it. The straps on his arms and shoulder coverings were moving by themselves as if in a light breeze.

Danny raised an eyebrow and poked one of them. They reacted like cloth. Cloth in a breeze.

There was no wind in the quiet forest. It seemed the environment of this place was hella weird.

Danny supposed this was his new existence. He once again considered the forest around him.

He chose a random direction and started walking. He knew there was _something_ else around. All he had to do was find it.

-

The weird wasteland the forest had gradually changed into, unnerved him more than the forest. He couldn’t see very far ahead of himself and somehow he got the feeling it wasn’t even the fogs fault.

Finally something new emerged. Some trees and other natural things, along with buildings. The place still looked empty of living things.

As Danny explored further he came to realize it was an estate of some sort. A grand one, though it looked in need of some repairs.

He felt on edge and as he came closer to a cluster of buildings he made sure to be stealthy.

A noise reached him. He stopped abruptly. Footsteps.

Someone was coming this way.

Danny looked around him and darted over to the nearest hiding place.

After a moment of waiting the owner of the footsteps stepped into Danny’s line of sight. He was absolutely massive.

Danny watched the man make his way through the estate. He was going in Danny’s direction. He stopped approximately where Danny had been before. Danny praised his own skills.

The man bent down and… did something with the ground. Danny squinted. Seemed like there was something on the ground? Lit only by moonlight the place wasn’t exactly illuminated.

The man then stood up again and went on his way. It all seemed very routine.

Danny waited till the man couldn’t be seen nor heard anymore, before going over to the spot.

A shiver went down his spine. A bear-trap of some sort sat innocently on the ground. Considering Danny’s route, if he hadn’t gone back to hide, he would have definitely stepped on it.

He examined the jagged edges. That would have been very ugly.

He grimaced. He was off his game if he didn’t notice something like that.

He turned to look the way the man had gone. Then he glanced down at the trap.

He turned and made his way out of the estate.

Maybe he’d go say hi another time.

-

The wasteland was as glum as before. Danny tried a different direction than before.

To his surprise something came out of the fog a lot quicker this time.

Danny looked around. It seemed to be a scrapyard. He cautiously made his way in. Keeping an extra eye on the ground.

It appeared as though everywhere in this weird place was abandoned. He did remind himself about the man from before.

A sound like a bell echoed through the air. Instead of his first instinct, to look around for where that came from, Danny ducked down.

A man appeared out of the thin air.

Right. Apparently that was a thing now.

The man stepped into one of the buildings. Danny considered getting a closer look. He drummed his fingers on his thigh.

What the hell, right?

He crept towards the building and moved around several things in his way. This place had a lot of wrecked cars.

Danny contemplated climbing the building and getting a higher vantage point, but decided not to in the end. It’d be easier getting out of here if he was on the ground.

Crouched by a window he listened.

Someone else was breathing. Danny looked in. Danny was surprised that a guy like that was breathing.

He looked… like he was absolutely caked in mud.

Danny only kept looking for a moment before ducking down.

The man inside turned to the window and stepped over, looking out.

Danny watched this from further away.

That sure was close, Danny mused, pretending his heart wasn’t racing.

When the man turned back inside again Danny made his way out of there.

Recon another time he told himself.

-

Next place Danny runs into is a farm.

He appreciates farms. They’re usually far away from other places. And if an inhabitant manages to call for help? Well, the help needs to get there first.

This farm though, just like every other place in this hellhole, gives him the creeps.

Danny watches the figure stomping through the corn fields. His lips are pressed firmly together and he radiates annoyance.

He finds all this kind of unimpressive.

Yeah, sure, it’s all very scary, but he came here with the feeling that something fun was going to happen.

He watches the figure stomp back the way he came.

This is not what he considers fun.

In the middle of watching the figure stomp by again, something creeps into Danny.

A feeling in his bones.

Danny turns his head. Something seems to be calling him. He smiles. Seems like it’s finally time for something to happen.

He leaves the farm, inhabitant none the wiser to his presence.

-

In the distance is a light.

Having moved through a foggy forest for a while, it’s a very welcome sight.

Danny becomes a bit impatient and speeds up.

He arrives at a clearing. In the middle sits a campfire. There’s no one else around. That suits Danny just fine.

Somehow by arriving at the fire he now knows more.

He grins behind his mask.

Time to discover how a trial goes.


End file.
